Can't Live Without You
by Trainwrecker
Summary: Dick and Wally have a terrible break up and Wally kicks Dick out. Dick can't handle being without Wally, and Wally can't handle being without Dick. Death fic, SUICIDE WARNING, Birdflash, rated T for language and suggestive themes.


_Dick and Wally have a terrible break up and Wally kicks Dick out. Dick can't handle being without Wally, and Wally can't handle being without Dick. Death fic, SUICIDE WARNING, Birdflash, rated T for language and suggestive themes._

* * *

Dick starred into the eyes of his lover as the pain and emotion built up. The tears that spread down his cheeks. The quiver of his lip. His usual vibrant green eyes now a darker green.

"Wally.. I-" Dick tried to explain himself.

"Save it Dick." Wally said, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Wally, plea-"

"Shut the hell up! I'd rather not hear your dumb ass excuse." Wally snapped.

"What do you want me to say?!" Dick yelled back.

"You have no... no right to be yelling at me!" Wally cried out, sniffling.

"I swear, he kissed me." Dick tried.

"He may have kissed you, but did he make you sleep with him? Did he?!" Wally starred to vibrate, blood slowly running from his nose.

Dick put his hand on Wally's arm, trying to sooth him down, but doing the opposite in return.

"DON'T PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME! GO PUT THEM ON THE GUY YOU FUCKED!" Wally lashed out. Wally wiped the trail of tears from his face. "Get out." he mumbled.

"Wally.. please don't do-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT, I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! LEAVE!" Wally sobbed out, pointing to the door.

"But Wally.." Dick called.

Wally then stormed into their shared bedroom, grabbing a suitcase from their closet and sloppily throwing all of Dick's clothes inside.

"Wally stop!" Dick ran to the shaking man, trying to get him to calm down, grabbing his arms.

Wally pulled his arms away, and then it happened.

Wally slapped Dick across the face.

Dick starred at Wally, surprised.

"You had no right." Wally whispered, starring into Dick's eyes. Searching for the man he fell in love with. He couldn't find him, which made his eyes water. Wally couldn't hold his weight anymore, he fell to the ground, sobbing.

"Wally. I'm-"

"Get your shit and get out." Wally said slowly standing up.

"Where will I go?" Dick asked, eyes watering.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe with the slut you fucked. Or maybe with Bruce. I don't care. Just get out." Wally calmly said.

"I don't wanna go anywhere else." Dick sobbed.

"You should have thought about that when you fucked someone else." Wally mumbled, looking at the ground.

"But.. I love you."

Wally's eyes widened, slowly moving his head up to look at the man who broke his heart.

"You... You love me?! Who do you think you are? You think that you can say that you love me and it'll all be over? No! You made a promise to me. I can't believe you broke it." Wally yelled. "Please leave." The speedster calmly said.

Dick nodded. He zipped up his suitcase slowly, sobbing.

"Take this with you." Wally mumbled as he slid his wedding ring off of his finger.

"Wally.. please. Don't do this. We can figure this out later, please." Dick begged, tears leaving his eyes like a waterfall.

"Okay." Wally looked to his dresser. "But I'm not wearing it." he uttered, placing it on his dresser.

"Thank you." came from Dick as he headed out of the bedroom and out of the door. Dick turned the door nob, and looked back to Dick, "I love you." he said.

"I know." Wally returned, tearing up again, watching as his whole world went grey. He felt as though all the color in his life just left out the door. He observed as the door slowly shut behind the love of his life. Wally held onto his stomach as he fell to the floor. He sobbed until his throat hurt. He lost his track of time, he could have been crying for hours, days, weeks, he honestly didn't know.

* * *

Wally tossed and turned, hearing his alarm clock, not wanting to wake up. He didn't want to go to work. He didn't want to go on patrol. He didn't want to get out of bed.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. He sighed, rolling out of bed.

He trudged his feet, and made his way to the hallway. He looked around his apartment and was reminded of Dick. Everywhere he looked he saw Dick.

(Flashback)

"Good morning." Dick greeted as he saw Wally walk out. "What do you want for breakfast?" Dick asked as he made his way to give Wally a quick kiss.

* * *

Wally fell deeper into his depression as he looked around his home that he built with who he thought was the love of his life.

When Wally made it to the door, he looked through the peep hole. He saw Dick, and his eyes immediately started to water. He backed away from the door, contemplating whether or not he should open the door.

"Wally, come on, open the door. I know your'e there. Please?" Dick begged.

Wally reached forward and unlocked the door. He didn't have the strength to open it, emotionally or physically. He stood there and waited. He then watched as the door nob started to turn, he quickly wiped his tears.

Dick opened the door, and starred at the red face he was presented with. Dick tried to read his gaze but he wasn't sure what he saw; sadness, hatred, depression? Or maybe all 3.

"Good morning." Dick greeted.

"Not really." Wally said back. "What do you want?" Wally sniffled.

"Wally... I'm really sorry. We.. really need to talk. Can I come in?" Dick eagerly asked.

Wally hesitated, before opening the door slightly. "Sure, I guess..."

"Thanks."

Wally nodded as he walked over to the couch and sat down, inviting Dick to come over and talk.

Dick shuffles over to the couch and sits next to Wally, leaving a safe distance between the two. Dick looks over to Wally, and his heart breaks a little, spotting his reddened cheeks.

"Wally.. I-" Dick started.

"No, Dick. It's cool, I get it. I'm fine." Wally cut him off.

"Please. Let me finish, please." Dick begged.

Wally nodded.

"I'm really... really sorry. It meant nothing. It was a one time thing." Dick said.

"Who?" Wally mumbled.

"It doesn't matter who." Dick shot back.

"Yes. It. Does." The redhead grumbled.

"It was nothing, it-"

"WHO!?" Wally yelled.

Dick looked down and mumbled under his breath.

"Who?" The older man ordered.

"...Jason."

"What?! Jason fucking Todd? Of all the people." Wally screeched, tears running down his face.

"Wally. I'm so sorry."

Wally couldn't look at him, his eyes roamed everywhere but refused to look at Dick.

"Wa-"

"Get out."

"No. You can't just keep throwing me out. We need to talk. I love you."

"Do you love him?"

"What?" Dick asked, confused.

"Do you love him?" Wally asked.

Dick hesitated "N-no. I only lo-"

"Then why did you hesitate?" Wally cut him off.

"Wally, wait."

"No, I don't want to wait. You can't just do this to me and then say sorry, thinking everything will be fine. No. No. No! Please just leave." Wally snapped.

"Will you ever forgive me?" Dick asked tearing up.

"No."

Dick nodded and left, shutting the door behind him.

Wally cried and walked to his bedroom, but then he ran to the door, swinging it opened and yelling down the hallway.

"Dick, wait!" he called, looking down the hallway for him. He wasn't there. Wally was too late.

Wally cried even more, slowly walking back into his apartment, shutting the door behind him. He walked to the bedroom and dropped onto the bed, tears wetting his sheets.

* * *

Wally awoke to loud banging on his door.

He got up from his bed and walked to the door. He sighed before opening it.

When he opened the door he saw Bruce. Not what he was expecting.

"Bruce, why are you here?" he questioned.

"Didn't you hear?" Bruce arched an eyebrow.

Wally looked down, "Hear what, whats wrong?" he demanded.

"He..hes gone." Bruce said, looking to the side.

"What do you mean gone? Who?" Wally asked.

"Its Dick. He... passed." Bruce informed.

"No he's not, he can't be." Wally said, tearing up.

"He committed suicide last night. I'm so sorry."

* * *

Dick looked around, crying. He walked up the stairs and banged on the door.

A tired Jason opened the door, "What the fuck man?".

"Its all your fault, he hates me because of you." Dick yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked confused.

"Wally! Wally Fucking West! The love of my life! My fucking husband. Who else?" Dick rambled.

"Chill the fuck out." Jason said.

"Chill out? I cant fucking chill out because i fucked you! Now he hates me! He'll never forgive me. So why am I here? Without him I am nothing. You hear that? Nothing!" Dick yelled, while reaching in his back pocket. "My life is over, why not let it be over." Dick mumbled while he pulled out an envelope. "Give this to him, okay?"

Jason looked down to it "..okay." he agreed.

"Thanks." Dick said as he pulled out a gun a put it to his head.

"I love you, Wally." he whispered, before pulling the trigger and ending his life.

* * *

"He... he what?" Wally cried.

Bruce pulled out an envelope with 'Wally' written on it. "He wanted you to have this." Bruce said while handing it over.

Wally sobbed at the sight of the envelope, that somehow made it more real, and he didn't want it to be real.

"He loved you." Bruce said, sniffling. Bruce then left, wiping his tears as he did.

Wally shut the door and fell on the ground, hugging the note as he did so.

"I... I love you, I... I... I love you so much." Wally sobbed.

Wally wiped his tears and sat up. He looked at the envelope, and slowly opened it.

* * *

Dear Wally,

KF, Kid Flash, Walls, Wall-Man, I'm so sorry. I love you so much, and I couldn't live with out you. Living with you and loving you made my days asterous. Please stay whelemed, I don;t expect you to ever forgive me, I just need you to know I love you. Please don't blame yourself. Move on. Don't wait around, go out, have fun. Be turbed. Forget about me. Get married, have children. You deserve someone you can trust, someone who wouldn't hurt you. You deserve happiness. I love you.

Goodbye.

Just a phase.

* * *

Wally reread the note over and over again. Tears quickly falling off of his face. Wally looked at the last line and cried even more. 'Just a phase' "How can the love of my life be just a phase?" he sobbed out.

"I... I forgive you Dick... please. Don't leave me." Wally begged. Crying even harder, if that was possible.

Wally then read 'You deserve happiness' and practically died inside; "Didn't... didn't you know I was happy with you?" he yelled out.

"I... I love you so much. I... I... I... I really didn't mean it. I'm so.. so sorry. Please Dick. Don''t... don't leave me." Wally begged. "Please."

Wally then stood up, and walked into the bathroom. He starred at himself in the mirror. He reached into the bottom drawer and pulled out painkillers.

He dumped the bottle of painkillers out onto the counter and counted them, making sure they would kill him and that he would not just heal. He filled up a cup with water and looked back in the mirror. He swallowed all of the pills while staring into the mirror. Wally was instantly dizzy.

"I love you, Dick." he whispered, before passing out and ending his own life.


End file.
